RxMedications
RxMedications Read * Eva Pharmacy fraud description * FDA Press Announcement * CIPA listing of fraud sites * FDA Warning letter Description This operation is part of EvaPharmacy. It shares the same hosting IP addresses, name servers, registrars. It uses the same redirection technique, where many domains are registered with a subset of registrars, and they host redirectors to one or just a few central hosting sites. The redirector domains are treated as disposable, and appear in spam. The redirection targets do not appear in spam, to avoid being blacklisted. Website Claims What is your security & privacy policy? A. We are committed to protecting your privacy with the highest possible level of security. All of your personal information, including credit card number, name, and address is encrypted, so that it cannot be read as it is being transmitted from your computer to our server. We use the Secure Socket Layer (SSL) protocol which enables end-to-end data protection. RxMedications used to use secure SSL encryption at checkout, but the checkout servers have since been suspended. As ov November 2014, the checkout is not encrypted. Here is a URL from November 2013 (which was registered in Russian on NAUNET): * http://c100.healthrxshop.ru/ If you select a product (Viagra Soft Tabs), choose a quantity (60 pills) and "check out", you're presented with the following URL: * https://rxcheckoutnow.com/cart/checkout/ or * https://SECURERXSHOPPING.COM/cart/checkout/ Notice that there was SSL formatting for this URL (https:// appears instead of http://.) The certificate for rxcheckoutnow.com was issued on Sept 1 2013 by RapidSSL CA from the GeoTrust Inc. organization. The details of the secure checkout server: Domain Name: RXCHECKOUTNOW.COM Registrar: CJSC REGISTRAR R01 Whois Server: whois.r01.ru Referral URL: http://r01.ru Name Server: TEMPNS.R01.RU Status: pendingDelete Updated Date: 16-nov-2014 Creation Date: 02-sep-2013 Expiration Date: 02-sep-2014 And for the other checkout domain: Domain Name: SECURERXSHOPPING.COM Registrar: CJSC REGISTRAR R01 Whois Server: whois.r01.ru Referral URL: http://r01.ru Name Server: TEMPNS.R01.RU Status: pendingDelete Updated Date: 16-nov-2014 Creation Date: 02-sep-2013 Expiration Date: 02-sep-2014 previously Domain Name: SECURERXSHOPPING.COM Registrar: CJSC REGISTRAR R01 Whois Server: whois.r01.ru Referral URL: http://r01.ru Name Server: NS506.SECURERXSHOPPING.COM Name Server: NS724.SECURERXSHOPPING.COM Status: clientRenewProhibited Status: clientTransferProhibited Updated Date: 25-sep-2013 Creation Date: 02-sep-2013 Expiration Date: 02-sep-2014 The details of the redirection target server: No entries found for the selected source(s). Last updated on 2014.11.21 03:01:32 MSK Formerly domain: HEALTHRXSHOP.RU nserver: ns1.healthrxshop.ru. 217.68.34.147 nserver: ns2.healthrxshop.ru. 61.30.23.175 state: REGISTERED, DELEGATED, VERIFIED person: Private Person registrar: NAUNET-REG-RIPN admin-contact: https://client.naunet.ru/c/whoiscontact created: 2013.08.23 paid-till: 2014.08.23 From the location of the registrars, it is safe to assume that this is a Russian operation, consistent with the other EvaPharmacy family members. healthrxshop.ru has been judged to be a rogue pharmacy at LegitScript. On November 7 2013, healthrxpharmcycare.ru had address 193.107.89.251, located in Poland. Redirections Other redirection targets sharing the same host IP address at the same time found in November 2014 were From this table it is clear that RxMedications is yet another of the illegal EvaPharmcy fraud operations. Their postal address They do not provide a postal address. This demonstrates that they do not want to be traced. Their Owners and Operators They provide no information on their web site. Another demonstration that they are avoiding being traced. Sponsor Organizations Registrars who accept payment for their domain names are * R01.RU * BIZCN.COM, INC. * HTTP.NET INTERNET GMBH * NAMESILO, LLC * NAUNET-REG-RIPN * NETLYNX, INC. * PSI-USA, INC. DBA DOMAIN ROBOT * TRUNKOZ TECHNOLOGIES PVT LTD. These are the top registrars commonly selected by the EvaPharmacy operation Sample sites and registrars sponsoring them By April 2018 these were all suspended, with one exception firstfirstsupply.ru with registrar: R01-RU Historical List BIZCN.COM, INC. doreennert.xyz selenabathsheba.xyz vernanessie.xyz Key-Systems GmbH adelacharlene.be aerielasusan.eu anselmashelly.be camilleviolette.be leannlillian.be opheliakipfawne.be R01-RU bestmedicinaldeal.ru bestwelnessquality.ru canadianfirsttrade.ru familytabsmall.ru fastcaresale.ru fastfastsupply.ru firstfirstsupply.ru firstherbstrade.ru genericmedicaredeal.ru globalbestsale.ru goodmedicativeeshop.ru healingfastsale.ru healingglobalinc.ru herbalsmartpurchase.ru hotcuringstore.ru hotherbssale.ru luckygenericsupply.ru magichealingsale.ru marshaemelita.ru medicalaidtrade.ru medicalfamilyassist.ru medicalherbwebmart.ru medicativeaidoutlet.ru medicativemedsvalue.ru medicinaldrugssale.ru medicinalrxservice.ru medicinaltrustedinc.ru mygenericsstore.ru naturalfamilyoutlet.ru naturalmedsgroup.ru newcuringsale.ru newgenericsupply.ru newpilloutlet.ru onlineherbsmart.ru organicfirstsupply.ru organicmedsservices.ru organictabscompany.ru perfectherbwebmart.ru privateherbsquality.ru pureorganiccompany.ru purepillsinc.ru remedialsecureeshop.ru safefirsttrade.ru safehealthpurchase.ru safetabletquality.ru securehotbargain.ru theherbswebmart.ru yourmedicamentsale.ru Webiq Domains Solutions Pvt. Ltd. (R131-AFIN) homeherbprogram.in Related spam operations See: Bulker.biz Category:Well-known Spam Category:Bulkerbiz Spam Category:Yambo family Category:Pharma spam